working title
by teasingyourtears
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing for the unwilling, and they have less than a day to stop it. (AU)
1. Crazy in the Summer's Heat

She kicks softly on the tip of her shoe, careful to only touch the side where suede meets reinforced rubber and just enough to make her notice. She does, looking down in time to catch the intended gaze before flicking her own back to the speaker.

It's right smack in early August and they're all almost drowning in midsummer's heat. She pulls at her buttoned-up collar, trying to ease non-existing breeze into the tight uniform Old Posen has forced her to wear.

Forced all of them to wear.

It is after all a solemn event and such occasions do call for proper orderliness and well, formality. The old man himself finally appears near the balcony and everyone stands. The front rows have their chins pointed high, almost angled 45 degrees towards Old Posen; the rest simply stand and try to keep their knees from shaking.

"Keep still." The taller one whispers, but sneaks over a piece of paper tissue anyway.

Usually, such occasions also call for all the Posens to gather at the eldest son's house. House could be an understatement but the namesakes prefer to keep it humble. Just in case.

"You're going to tell him, today." The ending syllable makes her words sound like statement but her raised eyebrows suggests otherwise, a near-furtive signal that the taller one manages to catch.

"I try."

And that's the end of their conversation. No one really knows if that's all they wanted to say to each other, or because Old Posen has started to speak.

* * *

The next words that tumble out his lips continue to echo in her ears. His lips are moving some more, now rapidly and almost with a hint of rare enthusiasm, but her ears only focus on those uttered before. The hair on the back of her arms stand still, catching and holding steadfast a blanket of heat against her skin.

The P tattoo near the back of her wrist now glistening under the sunlight.

She darts her eyes to the comrade standing diagonally from her - a brunette man with wild eyes - and sees him looking over. His lips remain pursed but she can hear his brainwork churning. His eyes only fill with more anxiety and worry as seconds fly by, his own forehead soon covers with perspiration.

Definitely not from the heat since he's amongst the privileged ones standing under shade. But his last name isn't Posen.

* * *

They're all marked on their arms – some at the back of their wrists, some by the shoulder, some under the elbow, others over their scars. Each almost telling a story (if they have one) but it all means the same.

Utmost loyalty and faithfulness to Justice and Morality.

If one would go around town and dare a venture, townsfolk would definitely tell them (albeit in the quietest of whispers) right in the eye that such justice and moral codes are synonymous to Posen. They hold the balance, their ancestors' faces are the ones moulded into the angled arch above the supreme court. Justice and morality are Posen.

No one really goes against that. Some did try – emphasis on try. And did.

She glances down at her tattoo, the one she received when she was a mere kid. 8? 7. Definitely 7. She feels some warm burst of air against the side of her head and she throws her gaze over. The blonde besides her exhales heavily through her nose, her own green eyes flicking down to her own tattoo at the base of her right thumb before flicking back to meet hers.

They both then look over to the brunette who has been watching them. This time, his head has lowered, his chin no longer at its usual 45. He can't meet their eyes anymore.

* * *

After the speech, everyone goes their separate ways. Almost everyone. The Posen offspring are - of course, called into the larger room for "a meeting". The blonde keeps her eyes on the doorway, straining as the door finally clicks to a close, the outside hustle-bustle vanishing along with her companion. And that's when she finally allows herself to blink.

Posens do not cry.

But her eyes are wet.

* * *

Old Posen sits – almost majestically – on his huge, lushly cushioned chair. His dull green eyes circling round the table, bouncing from one blonde to the other. It's relatively easy to tell if one is a Posen. The hair, the eyes, the overall make up of the person. Even their breathing pattern has been almost genetically locked down to detail.

"My precious children," he speaks, his voice reverberating across the large room filled with expensive paintings and busts of important Posens.

Because not every Posen is valued. Posen is a valuable thing to have attached to your name but not every namesake gets its full privileges.

And so, everyone shudders.

* * *

"Aubrey."

His eyes finally lands on one of the taller female blondes. She stills, her breath hitches as everyone else locks eyes with her. A handsome looking blonde who sits across from her darts his eyes towards old Posen before returning his focus to her. He lowers his chin ever so slightly. Almost a nod.

Almost an "It's okay" kind of nod.

"Aubrey." And the room goes really quiet in that split second. He doesn't repeat his words. She silently stands up, forcing her body to turn so that she faces him.

Eye contact – that's the first thing they learn as a Posen.

Because one look and you can know everything about that person. And Posens are translucent. Not transparent – no, old Posen wouldn't want that, but translucent, yes.

"You've heard my speech. My words."

"Yes, sir."

He frowns, and everyone shudders again. Not her though, she stands her ground with fists clenched hidden against her sides. Old Posen lifts his hand and there are a few blinking of eyes, some shutting immediately as if to avoid seeing something. He scoffs, almost erring on a friendly chuckle if they dare dream, as he sweeps that hand across the room.

"In this room, no one calls me sir. You are all my children and grandchildren. Aubrey, tell me who you are."

"I am my father's daughter." Her voice still and steadfast - oh her father would be so proud. If only color isn't already draining from his face the moment she mentioned him.

Old Posen chuckles. Even the elderly lady (Mrs Old Posen) seated next to him looks bewildered. "And who is your father?"

"My father, Walt Posen, is your eldest son."

"Indeed. So that makes you?"

"Your granddaughter."

"Good." He rises, his actions not betraying his age at all as he walks smoothly towards Aubrey, stopping when he reaches behind her chair. The blonde blinks once before turning to face him again.

Eye contact.

"Try answering my first question again, Aubrey."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. Good girl." And he does something else out of the norm.

He hugs her.

When he finally lets her go, the woman still remains frozen. Her eyes are wide open and her face sheet-white.

No one ever hugs her, not her parents, not her brother, no one.

Except.

* * *

"Are you happy with the match?" He asks, his hands not leaving her shoulders. Shock number 3 of the bizarre afternoon.

Being Posen means that one has to uphold the set of rules. It's unspoken, no one talks about it or learns about it. They just know. Almost in their DNA. Which is why old Posen only trusts his namesakes. Spouses married into the household never carry that name. The older generations almost carried out inbreeding but the resulting child was less than desirable - at least according to their standards.

So they go through an extreme battery of tests to find the ideal partners for their offspring. And every Posen child should have their own by the age of 27.

Aubrey is 26, just shy of 27.

She's already late.

* * *

"Yes, grandfather."

A lie - possibly, but she's learned to school her features to simply black and white answers. A trick every Posen has learned since the age of 2. Old Posen wouldn't want them to start learning too late, would he? But this trick – this trick of playing bluff in front of Old Posen and other honorable?

Only Aubrey and her generation would know.

One can tell, because when Francis Posen said the same thing last year, he was slaughtered on the spot.

"Good. Good girl. Tomorrow. You and him will get married tomorrow."

And with that, the meeting is adjourned. No one dies tonight.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He barely croaks out before grunting again. A fresh wave of pain surrounds his neck, threatening to break his air supply.

"Let him go, Beca."

The man grunts once more before he is let go, crumbling to the floor in a heap. He can barely lift his head up to greet the two blonde newcomers and only offers a weak "Eh". Beca dusts her hands and ambles over to the duo, choosing to sit right next to the female. Shoulders, arms and hips touching.

The blonde scoots even closer.

"How did it go - Is he for real?"

She takes a quick gander around the small room, her ears twitching as she tries to locate any humming or clicks. Nothing.

"Yes." Her eyes darts down to the still whimpering figure lying on the floor in front of them. "I have to marry him."

Almost with disgust.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." He repeats, rolling over to face them, his bruised body doesn't allow him to sit as yet. "I truly had no idea those tests were for this, Aubrey. Please believe me."

"Why should I?" Her fingers curl around the hilt of a hidden dagger stashed at the side of her boot.

"Because-" He pants. Beca did a good number on him. "You're my team and I love- I love Ash, okay? Ashley is the one I love."

Beca scoffs. "Jesse, Jesse. I knew you're up to something when you stuff extra gummy bears into your pack."

"I-"

"Ashley Jackson? That's whom you've been sneaking to all this time?"

The brunette stops moving, his grunts and whimpering also cease as he looks them in the eye (he tries – there are three pairs, all threatening to break every joint in his body).

"Yes."

Beca nudges Aubrey in the rib. The blonde doesn't say anything; instead, she lugs her arm over the shorter woman's shoulders, pulling her in. Her other arm snakes around her waist.

"And you don't know anything about this?"

The kiss on the side of her head gives her the assurance she's been waiting since the start of the speech. Since those words. Still echoing in her ears but getting fainter.

"You don't have to whisper. I made sure this room is off limits." The second male, the same handsome blonde in the meeting earlier, finally speaks up, standing up and walking over to Jesse. "Get up, you doofus. You could have told us earlier."

"Luke." He almost looks incredulous. "You should know I can't. I don't want them to do anything to Ashley. Not when she hasn't got a P on her yet."

Aubrey and Beca halt their actions, wheeling around. Luke crosses his arms in front of his chest. Did he just say what he said?

"She's recruiting? Are you insane?" His collar is fisted in her hands once more and Jesse can almost smell blood from her lips.

* * *

"I've got a plan."

It's just past 4 in the morning. Everyone gets up by 5 to get ready. Uniforms pressed, weapons cleaned and vehicles ready with engines roaring in the garage. Each team has at least one Posen, usually in the role of a leader, and they are small in number – usually 4 to 5.

Just enough to fit into a car.

Each of them is trained in weaponry mastery and tactical warfare. Of course they have to - as perpetuators of the nation's laws and order, to bring justice to light and to coat the world with their morality.

_Their morality_.

"What stupid plan do you have, Jesse?" Almost with disgust again. The bruised man moves back to his place near the wall, his eyes almost fearful. When Beca remains seated where she is, Aubrey's arms still tucked around her like a blanket, the man relaxes, shuffling forward back into the pool of light.

"Trust me, it's going to be really stupid but it's the only way. We-"

The chatter in the yard below suggests that they are no longer alone. Well, not as alone as they'd thought. Luke quickly moves over to the small window and peers down, just enough to see the housekeepers shuffling around with white furniture and white peonies.

Of course there are peonies.

He checks his watch – 04:15.

"You better finish your sentence fast, Swanson."

Jesse gulps. "We're going to need other teams' help."

* * *

04:45

The four of them are geared up by now; the wedding's not till later in the evening so everyone is expected to be at their positions as usual. Aubrey mumbles off some order to the guards on duty on the radio and motions for Jesse to proceed.

He gives a slight nod to his team before rolling the engine, listening to the jeep roar into life as they pull out of the garage. Luke, who sits shotgun next to Jesse, punches in some coordinates into the computer and motions with two fingers towards the dense jungle ahead.

The Base is located somewhere in the Northwest. No one really knows its exact location except the Posens and their agents but even then – they can only bring you in by memory. Usually when outsiders go in, they rarely come back out.

04:55

The quartet passes by a small creek, and Jesse eases the vehicle to a gentle stop. Aubrey peeks out the polished window at the skies. It is brightening out but a few stars can still be seen.

"We're at eagle. You gave them the channel already?" Beca nods, holding out her radio as if for proof with a smirk on her face. "Okay. 4 minutes more to 5, lets get this rolling. Follow Jupiter."

"This is Agent Beca Mitchell calling to all units. I repeat, Agent Beca to all units. We have a situation and we need help. Do you copy, over."

The radio remains silent, so do their breaths as they wait.

04:56

"This is Agent Stacie Conrad. Unit Pandora. What situation do you have? Over."

"This is Agent Donald Stanislaw. Unit Pangea. Please report coordinates. Over."

04:57

"This is Agent Beca Mitchell. Unit Possum. We seek your assistance now. Follow Jupiter to eagle. Do you copy, over."

"This is Agent Stacie Conrad, Wilco. Out."

"This is Agent Donald Stanislaw, Wilco. Out."

05:02

The four of them stay inside the jeep, their muscles flexed and eyes alert as a second jeep appears over the mound in the rearview mirror. It crosses the creek with ease and stops right behind their jeep. Beca frowns as she watches the doors to the jeep open and five fully-geared agents jump out, landing on the damp jungle ground softly.

The first to reach them is a tall Indian man with slick dark hair and thick-framed glasses. He salutes both Posens seated in the first jeep and gestures towards the remaining four who are surveying the clearing.

"Agent Donald Stanislaw, reporting for duty. What's the emergency, Agent Mitchell?"

"North Star." Aubrey says simply.

Color drains slightly from Donald's face at her words and he clears his throat to ease whatever is mounting up his gut. His eyes flick towards Luke and Jesse, as if asking for reconfirmation and the two men nod in kind.

"North Star," he finally repeats, his fingers gripping the handle of his gun. Aubrey cocks her head over to the rest of his team and he stands attention immediately, wheeling around to walk over when a third roar crushes the quiet around them.

Beca darts her eyes to the rearview mirror once more and spies a third jeep coming into the clearing from another direction. Through the mirror, she can see another brunette behind the wheels with a smirk on her face.

Stacie Conrad.

Donald's voice draws their attention again and Aubrey snaps her gaze right back at him. The tall man gulps.

"I shall go and brief my team now."

Just as he leaves the side of their jeep, Stacie appears. The same smirk etched on her face as she surveys the occupants in the vehicle. She doesn't salute like Donald did, merely hitching her head at them as a sort of greeting.

"Hey people." A second woman steps in place next to the brunette, her pink hair hidden under a maroon beret, "so, why do you need us?"

"North Star." The smiles from the two women's faces wipe off immediately. Beca rolls her eyes and repeats, "North Star. Situation, North Star."

Stacie exhales heavily, exchanging glances with her teammate before turning back to Beca. Her voice timid, the balloon of confidence around her earlier deflated.

"You sure?" The corners of her lips curl downwards further and the creases on her brows grow deeper when all four of them nod in response. "You guys are crazy. Is this about your wedding?"

Luke checks his watch again. 05:10.

"We don't have much time, Stace. We won't let that wedding happen. We won't let them ride our heads anymore."

"This is crazy. North Star? Just to stop a wedding?" She crosses her arms and turns around to face her teammate. "It's okay, CR. Go and join Donald's team to secure the area."

Beca examines the brunette's face, the frown still present but the lips no longer as determined as before.

"It's not just to stop that wedding. It's to stop them from ordering our lives around anymore."

"But you're wearing a P on your arm, aren't you?" Stacie continues to challenge, "And your names end with Posen, right – Luke? Aubrey?"

"I've never been more ashamed to be called a Posen when Francis died, Stacie."

Luke nearly spins around to look at his sister. Nearly. Posens do things with grace and dignity. So he merely nearly spins around.

Still, he's surprised.

Beca's immediate action though is to grab her hand, gripping it tight.

05:12

Donald returns, worry on his face as he surveys the awkward silence amongst the group. Stacie simply shakes her head, muttering a soft "North Star, roger that" before stalking away to join her team.

"Perimeter's secured. What's next?"

It's Luke's turn to smirk. He throws the door open and jumps right out, heading to the back of the jeep. He motions for Donald's assistance and the latter climbs onto the back as well, his gun slug across his back.

"Ready?" They toss open the black canvas covering the boot, revealing stacks of silver hard cases.

"What the heck, Luke?"

The blonde smiles again, panting slightly as he drags one of the bigger sized cases to the edge of the clearing.

"I've been working hard in the lab. Say hi to my baby."

With a push of a button on the handle, the case pops open and a weird maze of shining liquid pours right out, encircling a length of the perimeter with a 4 feet width. It starts building and churning, rising higher and higher till it reaches mid-height of the tallest trees around them.

It then solidifies.

"What on earth-" Even Beca's nearly lost for words. Luke gestures for them to stand at the other side of the newly erected wall, outside the secured perimeter. He waves.

"Can you see me?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Aubrey steps hard on Jesse's foot for his gibe. The man howls in response.

"Well, come on back. I'll exchange places with you." He waves again and they're in awe. Almost. "This is liquid pandenium. I've engineered it in a way that it can form a suitable fortress for us. Come on Donald, get your men to help me set up."

"Is it bulletproof?" Beca asks, her eyes trained on the wall. Without waiting for a reply, she fishes her revolver from her waist and shoots at the wall. The bullet sticks right into the metal and Stacie gasps as the wall literally eats and absorbs the metal bud into itself.

05:28

The doorless fort is now ready and Luke makes everyone take a pill that allows them to go through the walls without harm.

"You sure this is not harmful?" A stocky man, slightly older than Beca with curly hair shoots Luke a skeptic look, rolling the pill between his index finger and thumb.

"Of course. Just take it, Bumper."

He does, his face turning pale green at the taste before shaking his head to rid of the sensation. "So, what's next?"

This has become the favorite question amongst Team Pangea and Team Pandora, always directed at the leading Team Possum. Three teams, all fourteen of them.

No one ever talks about North Star back at the Base. A term coined by Francis whose teammates and himself have envisioned a future where Posens no longer run their lives. It's a taboo – obviously, but everybody knows about it, just not in detail. Not as well as those who have got their hands on Francis' plans.

The sacrifice he made to ensure those he trusts would get them.

The sickening sound of flesh being sliced open still echoed in her heart as Aubrey watched her older brother crumple into a pool of blood, pearls of crimson dripping off the blade that belongs to Old Posen before he wiped it clean with Francis' shirt. His team was never seen around the Base after that.

No one questioned.

Jesse clears his throat and gathers all the attentive eyes upon himself. He fishes a piece of document from his pack and surveys the people standing in front of him.

"I- I guess now's the time for me to tell you guys what the objectives are. Aubrey and I are definitely not getting married. That's sort of goal number 1-"

"I knew it!" Stacie's anger flaring up again as she takes a step forward, her eyes accusatory. Beca instantly dashes in front of Aubrey, her arms extended as she meets the tall brunette in the eye.

_One more step and I'll end you._

"Beca, if we're on Operation North Star, why are you still so protective over Aubrey?"

Beca quickly shushes the murmuring with a quick glare before rounding on Stacie. "I'm not letting anyone hurt her. Not even you. And I'm tired of being controlled by the Posens and their rules. Aren't you tired, Stace – aren't you?"

Stacie bites down on her lower lip, her eyes flicking to Donald. "Yes. Yes, I am."

05:32

"Goal number 2: destroy the Base and overthrow the Posen rule to establish a new world order. Luke and Aubrey have already given their consent. Kono, all that's left is your word."

A Pan Asian steps forward, her jet-black locks flowing down, framing her face and making her look taller than she already is. Whilst most (almost every one, really) Posens are born with blonde hair and green eyes, there are situations when the ideal partner is someone from outside the clan and of a different ethnicity. The resulting child is not discriminated, of course.

But they do lose one or two more of the already limited privileges.

"I'm in."

05:40

"Okay, what we are about to do has failed numerous times. Okay fine, I've exaggerated. North Star has never succeeded, okay? So we would all need to gear up for the vicious battle ahead. The wedding's at 1830 hours so everything shall end by then."

He smiles at the nods – some with enthusiasm, others with slight reluctance. Bumper gulps under Beca's scrutiny and moves his head with more fervor.

"Great. Luke will now hook us up with some of his inventions. He-"

"Check it out, people!" The blonde hollers from the top of the jeep again, gesticulating almost excitedly. "Here Benji, catch this."

A lanky man with dark brown curls grunts as he catches a small silver case thrown his way. He flicks the lid open and black liquid immediately surrounds and encases him. He screams at first, out of fear and surprise, but slowly gives in to the warm liquid. It wraps around his torso, arms, legs and neck, eating away his uniform. Once it completes its encasement, it stops flowing and solidifies just like the liquid pandenium did.

Only this time, when it's done, it's a mere soft but leathery fabric. Luke smiles at the young man encouragingly, grabbing a pair of titanium hilts from the back of the jeep. He tosses it over carelessly but Benji manages to catch it after an expert dive.

Both Stacie and Beca raise their eyebrows, impressed.

Benji grins and turns to face Luke when he freezes at the sight of the gun barrel pointing right at him. The smile has long faded from Luke's face as he pulls the trigger, and Benji watches his life fly past with the bullet speeding towards him.

Only for it to drop to the ground with a light thud the moment it reaches within a foot's radius from him. Beads of perspiration form and join in a flow down his sideburns as he looks to Luke for a probable explanation. Did he just try to kill me?

"Sorry Benji, I had to show everyone. That suit, made of liquid zacium will protect you from most firepower. I've calibrated each one according to your specs and capabilities such that it'll enhance whatever you're good at, having assumed you are all in – of course."

When no one joins in his enthusiasm as he expected, Luke sighs and beckons over another man from Donald's team. "Don't be scared, Wes."

Wes inches over, jumping when Luke finally lays his hands on him. When he opens his case, a pool of navy blue liquid floods his entire body, leaving him in a ninja suit. Luke crosses his arms and ambles over to the suit-up Wes.

"Fight me."

Even Beca Mitchell would not pick a fight with Luke Posen if she can help it. If anything, Posens are trained to fight to kill. Hardly any defense – they're usually on the offensive. Luke Posen is another matter. His first time in the ring and his opponent laid in hospital for three months.

He was 7.

Wes, with a balaclava covering his mouth, shakes his head furiously. The usually quiet man even gestures and flails his arms in refusal. The rest have already taken a few steps back (even Beca, although she remains rooted in front of Aubrey, arms still extended), forming a circle around the two men.

Luke takes another step forward, and without warning, throws a high kick towards Wes' face. The blue ninja does a back somersault to avoid the hit, landing on both feet perfectly like a cat. Luke does another series of flying kicks (his specialty) and Wes successfully avoids them all. He then suddenly bends down and does a rear-leg roundhouse kick, hitting Luke in his abdomen and sending him flying into the erected wall.

"Luke!"

The blonde man laughs, waving his sister off as he slowly rises and dusts himself. Wes, wild-eyed, rushes over to ensure the injury's not deep.

"So this means I can now hold my breath longer in water if I'm suited up?" Kono yells from the jeep, holding out a case with her name on it. Luke smiles and nods.

"Of course."


	2. Knocked Out Cold

06:00

"There you are."

Beca tilts her head towards the voice, her eyes not leaving the blonde figure walking around several feet away, ensuring her agents are all geared and ready. She merely sighs – the sound soft as footsteps continue to approach in her direction, slowing down and eventually stopping right next to her.

Then a light thud, and the sound of someone clapping their hands to get rid of the soil and gravel.

"You're risking it all for her, you know? And the speech you'd gave Stace earlier – well done. _I'm tired of being controlled by the Posens._ Which brings to mind: isn't she one of them?"

"And I thought you were late."

"Just answer the damned question, B."

"She's Aubrey. It's just-"

"-unfortunate that she's born a Posen. So you are positive she'll change." Beca quirks an eyebrow and breaks the watch for the first time to cast her eyes towards the ground. She smirks.

"She has always been different. All three of them, actually." Beca flits her eyes towards the blonde again before taking another heavy inhale. "Too bad one of them is dead."

"Eh. Anyway, apparently I'm good with fire. This suit is made heat resistant up to 1000 degree celsius – packed with loads of fire power too." The brunette jumps a little when a silver of fire suddenly lights up a mere couple of inches from her face. "Cool huh?"

Beca scoffs and makes to stand up, shooting her companion a glance-over and shakes her head, "Luke's out to make us all look like some superhero fools."

"At least you pair with Aubrey in white."

"And yours matches your hair. Let's go, Chlo. We have some star-chasing to do."

06:07

Luke tucks the last silver case against the corner between the wall and the ground, watching it get absorbed into the pandenium. Jesse nudges him from behind and the blonde nods his agreement, looking over his shoulders to see that everyone else has gathered.

"23 minutes more and we'll start Operation North Star," Jesse speaks, his eyes piercing into each and every one's. "We'll move out at exactly 0630hours. I can see that all of you have suited up, and I hope you're used to it by now... Somewhat."

Bumper shifts a little with a slight frown on his brows; his hand pulling at the back of his pants. When he realizes Jesse has gone quiet and everyone is looking his way, he blushes and quickly gestures at the brunette to continue, ignoring the scattered sniggers from the group.

"Right. Like I've said, the people before us-" he purses his lips; a few agents shake their heads with their eyes downcast. Aubrey takes a gander around her agents, her squeeze around Beca's hand tightens.

These people all knew the kind of business they're going to get into. Beside the verbal aggression from Stacie earlier, all of them have not expressed any grumbling of sorts.

None of them murmured any more than when the tall brunette pointed out the secret relationship between her and Beca. Even then, the voices made were out of surprise. The two women have kept the lid on well. As she looks from eye to eye, some looking back at her with a small smile on their faces, she knows she has to do something.

Jesse politely steps aside as the oldest Posen takes her place in the middle of the group. All eyes are on her now; their hopes too.

* * *

"We're here not just for you, Aubrey."

Her lips part and close, her sight sets on a large blonde who has stepped forward with a rather puzzling look on her face. Is that determination?

"I mean," she gestures at the agents from Team Pangea and Team Pandora, "we're pretty stunned when you sprang that North Star on us but it got us thinking. Got me thinking. At least I know I'm getting into this shit because I really hated Old Posen and his rules." The blonde flicks her eyes towards Luke who clears his throat almost immediately. Almost.

"I concur with Fat Amy," a small voice pipes out within the group, "and we would need a very good plan to make sure this shit doesn't turn messy. Aubrey, are you sure North Star will work?"

"That's why we need both you and Benji, Lilly." Jesse cuts right in, sidestepping Aubrey and whipping out a small stack of tattered papers. The group gathers round, silent once more as they awaits his next instructions. Lilly and Benji both step forward, each grabbing a piece of paper handed out towards them but far enough so that people can still view over their shoulders.

A piece of map lies in Lilly's hands – a network of underground tunnels most of them never knew existed. The waterworks and the electrical circuits are all marked clearly whilst each level of the Base is indicated with precise information about each room. In Benji's, an entire registry of Posens' agents and their own – both deceased and alive. The lanky man frowns as he studies his set of papers.

"This list needs to be updated. I remember Ben Towner being executed last year by Old Posen but it isn't reflected here."

"Think you can get it done, buddy?" Jesse presses, throwing a knowing glance at Beca. "We'll need to know the exact location of every agent at the Base and the off-sites. Once we start, I doubt we are able to turn all of them. Some are really loyal."

"Brainwashed." Beca cuts in. Benji nods, fetching his laptop and booting it up.

"Right on it."

* * *

Stacie slides and cocks her Macabre (Luke calls it his finest take on gunnery weaponry yet), nodding with a grin at her team. They nod back in kind: Kono with her usual smirk - albeit slight forced this time as she gestures at the double samurai swords held in the scabbards on her back; CR slaps her whip against the ground, the crack causing them to grimace for a bit, and Fat Amy flexes her hands, her knuckledusters glistening in the sunlight.

Lilly salutes her leader who's walked up behind her, a smile tugging on her lips as she hacks into the system to check on everybody else's whereabouts. She frowns when a small window pops up suddenly in the middle of the screen.

"I need a pass code, Henry must have put a block in there." she says softly, her eyes flicking between Stacie and Jesse who has arrived to join them. Both brunettes roll their eyes.

Of course there'll be a block.

"Without the code, I can't access the security cameras."

"Henry's one meticulous idiot. He's one person I'd expect to stick." Jesse sighs and motions at the lanky man seated nearby, "Benji, any clue?"

Benji stays where he's seated, with Luke watching over his shoulders. The list is almost done. He sighs and lifts his head, a bored look wearing on his face.

"I went out with him once, to discuss work. They'd wanted me to work on a security project. Anyway, he got drunk and he started babbling some mumbo jumbo about a secret hidden in East. From what I know, Henry's got the sole access to the security. The rest are just... assigned duties."

Stacie purses her lips and turns to Jesse, "That's quite a large area to search. Benji, do you remember any other thing about Henry? Any other gibberish?"

The man frowns for a bit, his mind churning as he recalls.

Then it hits him.

"Yeah, I sure do."

* * *

Chloe's checking her flame-throwers – short, palm-sized metallic cylinders fixed to the wrists of her suit. She flicks her right wrist and points it towards a shrub nearby, watching it burn down to cinders with slight amusement.

"My brother sure knows you well."

The redhead smirks but doesn't turn; her eyes fixed on flaming plant.

"Since you've left your post back at the Base – a daring move, by the way, you'll join Beca and I. We need a third; Jesse's joining Pangea."

"Funny how, despite wanting to leave the rule, you're still abiding by it. Team of 3s and 4s?" She shakes her head, wheeling around slowly and deliberately to face the blonde who has her arms crossed in front of her. "I work alone."

"As much as I hate the rule, the team formation idea is still useful."

"I work **alone**, Aubrey."

The blonde purses her lips, her feet moving forward so that she's now standing mere inches from the redhead. Both women drilling glares into each other's eyes.

"I don't know who told you or how you'd managed to come here. I don't even want to know. But you're here, so that means somethin-"

"You can't change my mind. I'm here to help but I-"

"Beca needs you." Silence. Aubrey smirks as Chloe's eyes wander off hers that split second.

"I'll see you at the jeep."

* * *

"Alright, Stacie & co will head to East to retrieve the passcode. Once that's done, Lilly you'll break in and let us know where everyone is. Try to locate the old guy. Meanwhile, Donald – we will head West and lay ambush. The Base is made of three layers with stacking levels up. Try not to kill anyone; make them disappear. Beca and Aubrey, you'll head to the South. That's the least guarded from what we know-"

"But the wedding's going to be held there. I'd bet that's where old man would put his people today." Beca chimes in, lounging on a tree branch a few feet above ground with a blade of grass in her mouth.

"Exactly, that's why Aubrey has to be there. To collect intel. Luke will come in as backup once we're all set over here. Benji and Lilly, you'll hold the fort till I give the signal." The brunette glances down at his watch before flicking his eyes to his friends standing before him.

06:30

Luke gives a signal and the three teams drive off immediately, the jeeps blending through the walls seamlessly after the blonde's sprayed some solution over them. Chloe looks in the rearview mirror and catches Aubrey's eye. The blonde purses her lips, her eyes darting to Beca who's seated shotgun next to Chloe and reading the information on the tablet given by Luke.

"Okay baby, you have to turn on your radio now to channel 6. We'll need to listen to all their drabbles and keep abreast on things."

"Jesse just wants me there to distract them," Aubrey mumbles, gazing out the window as her fingers fumble with the knobs on her radio, "after what the old man did to me yesterday, no one will suspect me."

"Yeah, you're his golden girl now for sure." Chloe's quip earned her a slap on her arm and an amused Beca.

The brunette turns to peer at her lover whose gaze continues to be fixed outside the window, forlorn and lost. She raises her eyebrows at the sight but doesn't question. She knows better.

Aubrey will tell.

Maybe later.

06:50

"Pandora has come East. I repeat. Pandora has come East. We're going in."

CR punches a small gray button on the dashboard and the jeep disappears, invisible to those outside the vehicle. She pulls it into the wooded area nearby and kills the engine, jumping off its side and joins her team. They survey their surroundings; Fat Amy licks her lips as she peers through the infrared binoculars Luke's passed her.

The East Wing, the tallest side of the triangular base has a few windows – sixteen, to be exact, and one heavily guarded entrance. From her binoculars, Fat Amy spots at least half a dozen of men standing guard nearby with two right next to the gate on each side.

They're always the same men guarding the same door or window or room. (Or roof. CR squirms as sunlight hits her eyes while she tries to survey the top of the wall.) Old Posen won't want his men to know too much about the facility he's built from scratch.

That'll be too dangerous.

"Kono, do you younger Posens know the whereabouts of everything inside?" A possibly legit question. Stacie purses her lips as she stows away her own binoculars, turning to look at her teammate who is already a few steps ahead of them.

"If we do, Lilly and Benji won't have to hack." As sharp as ever. "But being a Posen does give me some privileges. Follow me."

The same guards stand at attention the moment Kono appears in front of them with the rest of Pandora in tow. They salute the woman, their faces solemn as they endure the heat.

The sun's already inching up.

"Morning, Special Agent Kono. What brings you to East today?" The first man standing closest to her asks. "Nice clothes, did they issue new uniforms?"

"It's for the wedding later."

"Oh. Do we-"

"We are tasked to oversee something in East. Let us pass." The man frowns, lifting his tablet to check the schedule. His brows crease even more as he goes further down the list.

"There's noth-"

"Deputy Agent Chin sent the order. Are you questioning me, John?"

"No, Mdm, of course not. Please."

Stacie sidesteps Kono and marches right in. Just as she passes the pan-Asian, she tilts her head ever so slightly and whispers into Kono's ear.

"So much for being a Posen."

* * *

Donald eases the jeep to a stop and punches the same gray invisibility button before joining his men on the ground. They emerge from the bushes, dusting stray spiderwebs off their shoulders as they stalk towards the West entrance. A same number of men stand guard near the wall.

Jesse walks alongside the bespectacled man with Bumper, Wes and Michael reeling up the back. He casts a quick glance behind before turning to Donald.

"I've always wondered about your team. Whilst Pandora has Stacie at its helm, they have Kono as the Posen stand-in. As per the rule. What's with yours?"

The dark-haired man shakes his head, his beady eyes fixed on the guards as they approach near. A few steps away. "Not sure. Never ask."

"Hold it. Who goes there?" The first guard nearest to them holds up his gun and cocks it, a glare evident on his face.

"I'm Special Agent Jesse Swanson and this is Agent Donald Stanislaw and Unit Pangea. We're here for a meeting in West. Let us through." Jesse takes a step forward at his last syllable, only to be shoved back heavily by the guard. The rest of the guards immediately gather next to the first, each wearing the same glare.

Donald takes a gander around and moves to adjust his collar, pressing down on the microphone hidden behind the stiff fabric.

"Your name isn't on the schedule. What are you playing at?" The guard asks, his voice rough and sneering. "Shouldn't you be getting ready at South for your wedding, you apple-polishing son of a gun?"

The vein in his left temple throbs as Jesse balls his fists. It's not time yet.

"_Screw Dan. I've changed the schedule. Ask him to check again." _Benji's voice comes through their hidden earpieces just as Jesse takes a step forward, Donald barely able to grab him in time.

"Check again, Dan." The man flicks his eyes towards Donald, the same sneer tagging his face as he nonchalantly screens his tablet again. There it is. Meeting at 7pm with Deputy Agent Lisby.

"Pangea has entered the building. I repeat: Pangea is now in West. Donald, out."

07:02

The corridors in East are decorated with stiff, red carpet and oak doors. A large number of agents are situated here, working administration and security in the first two layers – mostly junior agents. The more senior ones are located in the inner layers or other walls.

Stacie lofts her collar, her mouth hidden behind the slick violet fabric. "We're in Henry's room now with no sight of him. He's probably out on his rounds."

"_Henry's a big fan of art. I recall him having a few Pecassi on the walls. Keep an eye out."_

For a Special Agent, Henry's office is unusually large. It even comes en-suite. His desk is kept tidy – the documents are arranged parallel to the edges of the furniture. His chair's pulled in and the carpet's brushed. The books in the bookcase are arranged in alphabetical order after following strict categorization. Stacie smirks as she pulls out one of the books.

"How to Charm a Woman. Well, well, well. Naughty Henry."

Kono shakes her head amusedly while she stands guard at the door. Her sword angled and flashes dangerously as she holds it downwards, poised to attack. CR goes around the desk and checks its underside.

Nothing.

"Psst. Guys, over here." Fat Amy motions at an odd-looking painting, her brows creased together. "I don't remember Pecassi's drawings to be this vulgar. Look at the strokes."

"Seems like the painter deliberately drew it like that. Any clue on this, CR?"

The pink-haired lady cocks her head, her arms crossed in front of her. "if you tilt your head to the right, you can see some sort of writing actually. I think it says..."

"Book." Kono flashes a quick smile at Stacie who's still standing near the bookcase. "And that painting is obviously a picture of a man kneeling in front of a woman with a rose. What was that book you took out earlier again, Stace?"

"How to Charm a Woman. Hmm, charming indeed. Look what we found." The brunette leader spreads the book wide open, ignoring the split in the bookspine as she points out a handwritten scribble across its pages.

"Lilly, the code is AK47B86S."

"_Got it. Security's clear. We can go-"_

All four women freeze as the door swings open and a tall, grumpy man walks in.

"What the-"

07:10

"Still no response from Pandora. Shit." Lilly throws her headphones off and scrambles off to the nearest airbike. Luke rushes after her, squinting as sunlight hits his eyes and reaches out, pulling her back towards him by the arm.

"Calm down. Lilly, listen to me: No." The petite woman struggles against his stronghold, tugging her arms away with all her strength whilst the man cups her shivering cheek, speaking softly, "We need you here, they need you here. Calm down, Lil. Look at me. Look at me!"

Tears brim at her eyes as she mimics Luke's action of breathing in and out in equal reps. Luke smiles as she visibly relaxes. "Now that we've got the code and entered the system, we can manipulate the cameras. Let's zone in to Henry's room and see what's going on. I'll get the coordinates from Pangea and Possum too, see if they're near. Benji, can you grab some-"

The lanky man gently shoves a cup of hot tea into her hands, further soothing her by rubbing slow circles against her back. Luke glances between the two, a bemused expression fast forming on his handsome features.

It's not usual for an agent to share or show any sign of emotion or concern towards another agent. He remembers vaguely a pair of agents being flogged for openly asking each other's well-being. The blonde shudders a little at that faint memory and walks briskly back to the work tent where a maze of circuits, wires and machines are set up.

* * *

"Fort to Pangea and Possum, Fort to Pangea and Possum. Report your whereabouts now, please."

The earpiece cackles a little before Donald's voice comes through.

"Agent Donald from Pangea reporting. We are currently at West, level 2. I've already set our coordinates in the PTS."

The blonde shifts his seat a little and stares at a hologram screen on his right. A tiny red dot flashes where the West wing of the Base is located, indicating the men's position. He grins as he types in a code into the system and a few more windows pops up in the screen showing the men in real image and time.

"Okay." They're too far. Luke throws a glance at Lilly who has reentered the tent and sat down by his side. He wraps his free arm around her and pulls her close before turning back to the screens.

"Donald, I need you to secure all 4 levels before 0900hours. From what the schedule has stated, the lead guards will be sweeping the area right after."

"Got it. We're on it. How's Pandora doing?"

Luke is about to reply when the petite Asian lofts her own collar up towards her mouth, her eyes steeled on her teammates' screen. "They're holding up. You guys go ahead to secure."

"Got it. Take it easy, Lil. I'm sure they will be okay. Donald, out."

* * *

The earpiece cackles again and this time Chloe's voice fills their ears.

"Hey, we are in Aubrey's office in South now. She's currently being a vainpot..." Luke rolls his eyes at her snigger that follows, shifting to look at the screen in the middle. He types in the same code and a similar window pops out in the top right hand of the screen.

Aubrey is seen fidgeting with her new gear using the mirror in a corner of the room, while Beca props herself against the edge of Aubrey's desk watching her.

"Remind her that we have a situation going on, please- (Aubrey: I heard that.) -Old Posen may be in South. From my little chat with Adrian yesterday, the old man is supposed to have an important meeting there on level 5. Can you find out mo-"

"Luke!" Lilly screams, gaining everyone's attention.

Luke's sky blue eyes grow wider and wilder – fixated on the screen, as he ignores the building pain in the side of his arm where Lilly is digging her nails in.

Pandora.

* * *

"I have an agent down. I repeat, agent down! Amber, amber!"

* * *

The pain is subsiding, leaving an itchy sensation where the marks are. Luke barely turns his head and Lilly is gone – the roar of the airbike fading into the quiet woods. Benji turns towards the blonde, awaiting further instruction. Luke can hear his heart pound against his ribcage and he exhales slowly, his fingers running through his golden locks as his mind scrambles for an answer.

_Maybe this is really a bad idea._

"Beca, this is Luke. We have an Amber at Pandora."

"I heard it. How bad is it?" The distinct sound of a door swinging open resonates in the background.

"They're still on it. Henry against the girls. The way he's fighting, B, it's weird."

"Mm. Okay, find me the quickest route and I'll head- Shoot."

"What?"

"I can't go, Luke. We hav- **I** have a situation here. Is Lilly on her way?"

"Yes, yes she is. On the bike. Do I need to send backup to you, B?" Luke frowns when shouts take over in the background. "B?" His shoulders visibly slump a little when Beca's voice comes back on, albeit rougher and laborious.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Stay where you are. We need both of you to be on top of things. Check back on us later."

"Roger."

* * *

"Luke, this is Jesse. Does Stacie need backup? We can reach there in-"

"No," Stacie's voice silences the men's conversation, her background eerily quiet. "Jesse, continue with your surveillance and securing of West perimeter. We're done, guys. Henry's down."

The collective sighs over their earpieces sooth everyone's heart rates. Beca can't help but grin at the news, her own exhalation catching the attention of the two women standing bent over in front of her, their own breaths laborious and halting.

07:27

"Damned it, she's not responding. Out cold." Stacie cusses some more as she stands up, leaving Fat Amy in CR's care.

Henry's room is now in a mess, papers strewn around and the bookcase's overturned. Kono has dropped down in a corner, her knuckles white as she grips on tight to her swords, her breaths erratic. Her eyes flicks between the limp body lying in a pool of blood in front of her and Stacie, and finds her leader staring right back at her. She kicks at the dead man in the ribs before walking over to join Kono in her corner.

"Hey," Kono breathes out, her forehead coated in a thin sheen of perspiration. "You did good."

"Yeah but you delivered the death strike. Henry sure fights better for someone our rank."

"You're right," the pan-Asian tries feebly for a smile, her heart rate finally slowing down. "That's odd."

A small knock and a clink cause all three conscious women to jump to their feet. Stacie whips out her Macabre, cocking it and pointing it directly to where the sounds came from, while CR throws herself across Fat Amy, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kono braces herself - her swords held front in a cross-fighting stance but the glare in her eyes eases away the moment she realizes who has just climbed in through the glass window.

07:32

Benji flicks the button up and the red light comes on. He jacks a thumbs-up over to Luke who stands over a silver case filled with a complicated-looking machine – knobs and dials all over. He presses two fingers to his earpiece, his hand automatically going up towards his collar's microphone as he lifts it closer to his mouth.

"Okay, Lilly. You done attaching the synapses?"

"Done," comes her quiet response.

"Okay, Luke's going to start the process – you girls have to stand back. At least 1.5metres away."

"Roger. Let's move, girls."

There's a slight buzzing sound that suddenly goes silent but fills the entire room with a nausea-inducing vibration. Stacie, Kono, CR and Lilly cover their ears immediately, their eyes growing wider in wonderment as they watch their unconscious teammate fade and vanish into thin air in front of them.

When the sound stops, Lilly and CR are the first to rush over, their hands outstretched and patting where Fat Amy has laid earlier.

"She's gone."

* * *

"Alright, we've got her. Benji's checking her stats now. She's breathing and whilst she looks sheet-white, I'm sure that is just her natural complexion and the nanoportation earlier."

Kono sighs with relief, swiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She motions at the rest of her teammates to search the room, with special instructions for Lilly to examine Henry's body. The small Asian pats down the man, throwing her hand into each of his pockets and careful not to stain herself with his mess.

Meanwhile, CR checks the bookcase again while Stacie studies the previous painting. Kono bids her temporal goodbyes to Luke before ambling over to the tall brunette who has her brows furrowed in deep thought.

"A painting for your thoughts, Conrad?"

Stacie smirks, reaching up to grab the sides of the frame – her gloved hands making a good grip against the polished wood, and lifts it up and away. A brown manila folder drops and Kono makes a swift grab at it, catching it before it thuds at the floor.

"Luke, Benji. We've got the latest floor plans. Seems like there are a few more rooms added to Francis' original blueprint." Lilly throws another glance at the roll-out paper in front of her before holding up a small device with a convex lens attached, "I'm scanning them over."

"Okay, got them."

"Hey girls, check this out. There's a folded bunch of documents inside," Stacie lofts the bundle over to Kono and slides her hand into the folder again. She frowns when her fingertips brush against the smooth, folded edge of the folder. "Oh-kay. That's all. What are those, K?"

Kono shrugs, looking around at CR and Lilly to see if they have any clue to the unfolded stack of documents she's holding in her hands. CR grabs the top page over, her eyes glazing over its contents.

"Who the heck is Flynn Cooper?"


End file.
